


Their First Time

by SapphireFlare



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fondling, French Kissing, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Scars, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireFlare/pseuds/SapphireFlare
Summary: After the battle against Grima, Lucina and Gerome were wedded. But they haven't gone far into their marriage. Lucina decided to give their relationship a little push by saying. "Gerome, let's make love." How will the masked wyvern rider respond to her request?
Relationships: Gerome/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 6





	Their First Time

“Gerome, let’s make love.” Lucina spoke.

The masked man froze upon hearing those words. He turned to Lucina, her face red with embarrassment. They’ve just finished training, so the two were a bit exhausted. 

“What?” Gerome got out.

“M-Make love.” She repeated. “It has been a year since our marriage. And... I think it’s time we try to progress our love life.”

“Are you sure? If we do, you might-”

“I know... But, I’m fine if it’s with you.” Lucina walked closer to Gerome. “I’m okay with starting a family if it means for us to strengthen our bond as lovers.”

“Lucina... Alright. Tonight then?” He asked.

“Yes.” She nodded, hugging her husband who return the hug.

After breaking the hug. Lucina walked off to get cleaned whilst Gerome mentally prepared himself for what’s to come. Even with his stern appearance, Gerome was nervous of tonight. He went through what scenarios might occur in his head before shaking the thoughts as they were getting more absurd the more he thinks about it.

That night, Gerome waited in their bedchamber. The room was lit by the moonlight through the window and a few candles. He sat on the bed, awaiting for Lucina to enter. Thinking for a moment, he took off his mask and placed it aside, building up the courage to face his wife without the need of the mask.

He heard the door creaked open and saw Lucina walking in. Gerome never noticed it before, but the night dress Lucina wore hugged her figure. It had been two years since they defeated Grima, with lesser training and more time enjoying the world without the Fell Dragon, Lucina’s figure had matured.

“Do I... look good?” Lucina sheepishly spoke.

“Beautiful...” Gerome got out.

The sudden compliment made Lucina blush as she closed the door. The night was quiet as Lucina walk and sat next to Gerome. The two awkwardly looked to each other for a moment before turning away quickly. Their hearts beat faster and faster when Lucina felt Gerome’s hand holding hers.

“Lucina, you sure you want to do this?” Gerome asked one last time.

“...Yes. To be honest, I’m a little scared.” She admitted. “But... Whenever I’m with you, that fear vanishes.”

“...Alright then.”

Gerome turned to Lucina and used his free hand to cup her cheek and made her face him. Her blue eyes met with his, entrancing Lucina to lean closer. Their lips soon lock with each other. Lucina remembered the only time they’d actually kissed was during their wedding, with was more tamed. Her tongue pushed onto Gerome’s lips, begging for entrance.

He allowed it and soon the two entwined their tongues, trading saliva and breathes. It wasn’t long until Lucina was pushed onto their bed while they continued their kiss. They eventually broke the kiss with a string of saliva trailed from their tongues. Gerome was unsure on what to do next since this is his first time doing this. Lucina notices and held his hand before placing it on her breast.

The softness of her bosom was something Gerome never felt before. He then started to massage her mounds with his hand as small moans escaped from Lucina. 

“W-Wait, Gerome.” Lucina got out.

Gerome stopped his massage and let Lucina up. He wondered if he did something wrong when Lucina took of her night dress and revealed her body. Gerome was stunned when he saw her lingerie. Her perked nipples could be clearly seen because of the see-through bra she wore.

He gulped. Never in his mind has he thought of Lucina wearing such lewd attire. While he was still in awe, Lucina took the chance to take his shirt off, surprising him when his view was obstructed.

Once it was off, Lucina had a good view of Gerome’s masculine body. She saw the multitude of scars on him and traced a large one on his chest. The toned muscle she felt was indescribable when she saw the bulge from his pants.

‘It’s time.’ She thought.

Lucina laid down and kept her hands over her head, letting Gerome get a full view of her curvy body. He thought of the same thing as Lucina and took off his pants. Lucina’s eyes widened when she saw Gerome’s hardened rod. It was bigger than she thought with a good 14 inches in length and 5 inches in girth.

Gerome lined his cock up to Lucina’s vagina as she pulled aside her panties, showing her wet snatch. He gently pushed the tip against her labia, the touch making Lucina jump. Slowly, his cock entered her tight snatch, which hurts Lucina for a brief moment with her face contorting from the pain.

“Lucina. Is it too much?” Gerome asked. “Maybe we should sto-“

“No!” She exclaimed, her arms wrapped around his neck. “I-It hurts just a little bit. Please, continue.”

With that, Gerome continued to push his shaft deeper, the two holding their breathes for the duration. The pain gradually subsided as pleasure began to replace it. Once his cock was fully in, they both breathe out and panted, Lucina’s arms collapsing back onto the bed.

“...” Gerome stayed quiet when he notices blood dripping out from Lucina’s vagina. “L-Lucina! You’re bleeding!”

“It’s okay...” She calmly spoke, cupping his cheeks. “My hymen broke. Which means you took my virginity.”

“What?”

“I’ve asked mother about this before... She told me that a woman’s virginity should be taken by someone who she truly loves.” Lucina stated.

“Gerome, I am yours now. My purity belongs only to you.”

“I see...” He nodded. “Then... let’s continue.”

He held up her legs and began to slowly fuck Lucina. With each thrust, Lucina moans in pleasure and started to fondle her breasts. This was a feeling that was new to the two of them. Gerome felt the warmth and tightness of Lucina’s pussy while she felt the length and thickness of Gerome’s cock.

It wasn’t long until he picked up the pace. Lucina wrapped her arms and legs around Gerome’s neck and waist, wanting more from her husband. The two locked eyes with each other and kissed when Gerome’s thrusts was faster.

“Mhm... Gerome...” Lucina moaned. “Please... Harder...”

He complied, each thrust getting more harder as time passes. A feeling creeped up in their bodies as Lucina started arching up. Gerome grunted as he felt something churning within his testicles. He hugged Lucina and pound as fast as he can.

“Gh... Lucina...” He got out. “Something’s coming up... I think I’m...”

“Auh... Ah... Yes, Gerome... I feel it too...” She agreed. “Cum... Let’s cum together...”

Gerome thrusts a few more times before slamming his cock deep into Lucina’s pussy, pushing against the entrance her womb with full force. What felt like a dam bursting open within his testicles, Gerome’s semen rushed out of his urethra and shot out into Lucina’s womb. That was also the last push for Lucina when she came, her vagina tightened as much as she could, sucking in all the spunk Gerome had.

After filling Lucina with his cum, Gerome pulled his cock out when he was released from her grasp and laid next to Lucina. The two breathing heavily after that as a mixture of semen and blood leaked out of Lucina’s vagina. The Ylissean princess rolled over and hugged Gerome as fatigue was starting to get to her.

“That... was wonderful...” She said, blissfully.

“Yes... It was...” He agreed. “But, would that mean...”

“It depends... I don’t mind if I do get pregnant. As long as I’m with you, Gerome.”

A faint smile formed on Gerome’s face as he pulled up the blanket to cover him and his wife. The two eventually drifted into slumber, happy for their loving relationship progressing to the next stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh... Never thought I write something Vanilla. There's just something pure between Lucina and Gerome that I felt if I were to add anything else, it would ruin it. Well, there must be a palete cleanser every now and then.


End file.
